


Abe and Hiro's Excellent Adventure

by mikeneko



Category: Bill and Ted, Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Drabble, Gen, Most Excellent Yet Annoying, Parody, Party On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-28
Updated: 2005-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeneko/pseuds/mikeneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dude! This sake is Most Excellent!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abe and Hiro's Excellent Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mjj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mjj).



"I'm Abe no Semei, Esquire," the youth announced. After a moment, he prompted, "Dude. Now you."

"What?" the other said, "Uh, I'm Minamoto no 'Hiro' Hiromasa!"

"And we're --" they chorused, "-- Wyld Guardyans!"

"Party on, dudes!" squealed the butterfly girl, holding aloft a tiny lamp.

Hiromasa bowed. "That Mitsumushi is a truly bodacious babe from Heian." More seriously, he added, "Although Ugly Magician Dude was cruelly bogus, we were most triumphant."

"But, dude," Abe reminded him, "you were dead. Non-non-heinous."

Seized by sentiment, the two bear-hugged -- then separated posthaste: "Fag!" they chorused happily, pointing at each other.


End file.
